Rifles (VC4)
This article is about the Rifles in Valkyria Chronicles 4. For other uses, see Rifles (disambiguation). Rifles are semi-automatic weapons that are the primary armament for the Scout and Engineer classes. Federation Rifles Stock weapons Lenfield - Balanced The Lenfield series are general-purpose rifles with moderate stats across the board, and are the default weapon for Squad E's Scouts and Enginners. Gallian - Accuracy The Gallian series branch off as soon as the Lenfield M2 is available for development. These rifles focus on accuracy and range at the expense of damage. They are a good choice for larger maps with more accurate Scouts, but in higher-level missions their low damage output can cause them to leave enemies alive who would have been killed by other rifle variants. Their Interception fire is also easily shrugged off by high-level post-game Paragon enemies. Brown - Firepower The Brown series branch off after the Lenfield M5 becomes available for development. They are less accurate than either of the other stock rifle series, being instead focused on power. All but the first three also fire two more shots than the Gallian or Lenfield series, meaning their overall damage output is vastly higher. Limited-Quantity Weapons Rewards Most of these weapons are earned by fulfilling certain criteria in Chapter 2 part 1, Chapter 4 parts 1 and 3, Chapter 6 part 1, Chapter 9, Chapter 11, Chapter 13, Chapter 14, Chapter 15 part 1, Chapter 17 part 1, and the sub-episode Squad E Assembles. Specifically, a random reward weapon (all types) is unlocked for each of the following: * Obtain A rank. * Kill all enemy Leaders. * Destroy all tanks (doesn't include bosses or fixed weapons). * No squad member deaths. * No squad members in critical condition or evacuated. The quality of the unlocks appears to be based on the amount of R&D weapons researched, and is based on a rank system from 1 to 5. Post-game, Renown Points can be traded for a random reward weapon of a specified level at the Infirmary. Dunkel is a special case: when the DLC The Two Valkyria is completed, Nikola Graf and Chiara Rocino become available as members of Squad E. These two always use Dunkels and cannot select any other Scout weapon. The player will also get two more Dunkels, slightly weaker than the versions used by Nikola and Chiara, that can be issued to Scouts or Engineers as they wish. While Chiara and Nikola cannot launch grenades from their weapons, any other Elite Scout who uses a Dunkel will have an Albert launcher mounted to its bayonet. Dunkel functions more like a miniature Sniper Rifle than a regular Scout rifle: it is incredibly accurate, but only fires a single bolt. Its interception fire is extremely powerful but there are very long loading pauses between every shot: however, it also has the Attack Down status effect, meaning even one hit will render any normal target almost entirely ineffectual. Setting up Scouts with multiple Dunkels covering an approach can easily shut down an entire area of the map. Captured The captured ZM Kar series are for the most part short-ranged, inaccurate but powerful weapons which offer formidable Interception fire. In terms of handling they are functionally more like shotguns than rifles. The one oddity is the DLC ZM Kar X(e), which bucks the trend by having very low vs Pers power but unusually high vs Armor and seven shots instead of five. It is thus rather like a half-range Brown M1 that has an automatic Demolition Boost Order. This allows a Scout using it to easily destroy Fixed Weapons and even deal fairly significant damage to vehicles if they can get behind one. Imperial-only rifles ZM Kar Category:VC4 Weapons Category:Weapons